Gekko Saves Christmas
December 4, 2015 |previous = Gekko's Stay-at-Home Sneezes |next = Gekko's Nice Ice Plan}} "Gekko Saves Christmas" (also known as "Gluglu sauve Noël" in French) is the first half of the 12th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. It's Christmas Eve in the daytime as it begins when Greg tries to learn how to ice skate with Amaya and Connor until they notice all the Christmas decorations are missing. At Christmas Eve night, the PJ Masks find that Luna Girl is stealing everyone's Christmas presents from the chimneys for herself with her Luna Magnet. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Luna Girl *Moths It’s Christmas Eve, and everything in town is decorated for the holiday season. Although there is no snow yet, Connor, Amaya, and Greg are still having fun by ice-skating in the town square. However, only Connor and Amaya are having fun, because this is the first time Greg is going ice-skating, and he is having trouble keeping his balance on the ice, so he feels that he won’t be any good. To cheer him up, Connor and Amaya encourage him to try, staying beside him to help keep his balance along the way. According to them, ice-skating is a part of Christmas, just like the Christmas tree, decorated with lights and decorations. Just as they say that, though, the group takes a look at the tree, and all the decorations are gone, especially the star. Knowing that they cannot just disappear like that, that means someone must have stolen them, so the PJ Masks decide to find out who is responsible for this. Once the PJ Masks transform and transport into HQ, since someone was able to get the Christmas tree decorations from up high, they decide that they need to be up in the air. Owlette declares to take the Owl-Glider, and the team takes off. As the Owl-Glider flies into the town, random lights are flashing out from below. Owlette uses her Owl Eyes, and she spots Luna Girl and her moths, who are stealing everyone’s Christmas presents! Quickly, the team approaches the villainess and demand her to give back the presents. Luna Girl refuses, and she and her moths fly away. Suddenly, Gekko gets an idea; if they acquire Luna Girl’s Luna Board, then she won’t be able to fly up to the buildings to steal more presents. Thinking that this is a good idea, Owlette flies the Owl-Glider toward Luna Girl and uses the Owl Wings to force her down. The villainess is blown to the ground, and off her Luna Board. The PJ Masks land on the street, and Catboy chases Luna Girl away. Owlette then proceeds to take the Luna Board, but the moths swoop in with one of the strings from the sack of presents and tangles her foot. As the moths carry her away, Owlette tells Gekko to fly away with the Luna Board. Gekko is nervous about this; he has never ridden the Luna Board before. He attempts to fly it, but when he starts losing his balance, he decides that he won’t be able to do it, and jumps off. Soon, the Luna Board flies towards Luna Girl, and along with her moths, who now untangle Owlette from the string, she makes her escape. The PJ Masks regroup, and Gekko apologizes about not being able to fly the Luna Board. He is forgiven, and the team goes after Luna Girl. This time, they will have to chase her without the Owl-Glider, because the villainess has turned to a street that is too small for the vehicle to go through. In a few moments, as Luna Girl steals a couple more presents, the PJ Masks catch up to her. Owlette flies up to her and asks her why she does not want to give the presents back. Luna Girl just states that she does not want to, and dares her to get the presents back from her. As a response, Owlette ropes the present that Luna Girl is holding in her Luna Magnet and pulls it down. The villainess tries to tug it back towards her, so Catboy jumps in and grabs the other end of the rope to help Owlette pull her down. Seeing him hang on, Luna Girl lets go of the present, and sends Catboy falling to the ground. Thinking fast, Owlette wraps the rope around her, and she is tied up. Her Luna Board falls on the street, and the group lands. Quickly, Luna Girl calls for her moths, and they crowd around Catboy and Owlette. Witnessing the situation, Gekko runs over to help them out. Unfortunately for him, though, they tell him to get on the Luna Board and get it away from her. Gekko does not want to because he feels that he is no good at it, but Owlette tells him that if he gives it a try, he can be. He reluctantly complies, and gets on the Luna Board again. Once he starts flying, though, he starts to lose his balance again. He tries to hang on as it goes up, but gives up, and lets go of the board. Catboy and Owlette run toward him, but he safely climbs down the buildings. Soon, back on her Luna Board, Luna Girl and her moths escape and continue to steal more presents. The PJ Masks are not willing to give up, though, and the group climbs up to the top of the buildings to catch her. As soon as the team reaches Luna Girl, though, she grabs Owlette with her Luna Magnet and starts spinning her around. Using his Super Cat Jump, Catboy grabs onto the Luna Board to save her, and Luna Girl starts shaking around. Owlette is released from the Luna Magnet’s rays, and Gekko catches her. Catboy is now in trouble, though, because he is trying to hang onto the Luna Board as Luna Girl tries to shake him off. Unfortunately, Owlette is so dizzy that she is not able to do anything at the moment, so it’s all up to Gekko now to get on the Luna Board and help Catboy. Gekko is distraught at this, knowing that he can’t fly it at all, but Owlette tells him that he’s thinking this because he keeps jumping off. She knows that he can do it, and encourages him to really try. Seeing that Owlette is right, especially since Catboy is in trouble, Gekko agrees and decides to try the Luna Board again. He proclaims that it’s time to be a hero, and he jumps onto the side of the buildings, camouflaging himself from Luna Girl. Once the villainess stops flying around, Gekko reappears and jumps onto the Luna Board. As he tries to balance himself out, Luna Girl tries to regain her own balance. In a few seconds, she falls off and drops her Luna Magnet. She tries to grab it, but after she recovers, Owlette takes it and traps her in the rays. Meanwhile, Gekko and Catboy are flying around. Catboy tells Gekko to pull him up, as he is starting to lose his grip, but Gekko cannot, fearing that he could lose his balance if he bends down. He instead promises him that once he stays on the Luna Board and tries to fly it, he will get him to safety. After a few near misses with a couple of obstacles, Gekko starts getting the hang of it. He almost starts to panic when the two go up too high, but once Catboy gets his chance to get on the Luna Board and reminds him to calm down, Gekko carefully flies down and lands down slowly near Owlette, Luna Girl, who is now freed from the Luna Magnet, and the moths, who fly over with the sack of stolen presents. Now that Gekko is able to fly the Luna Board, the PJ Masks have now acquired it, so Luna Girl and her moths cannot steal any more presents. Their victory is short-lived, though, because Luna Girl reveals that she never had a real Christmas before. She is only by herself. Hearing this, the PJ Masks feel really bad for her, so Gekko offers her to spend the rest of Christmas Eve with them, especially since they need to put back the decorations and presents, and she can help out. Luna Girl accepts, and the four kids and the moths start returning all the presents. In the process, Luna Girl tries to sneak one away with her moths, but one of the PJ Masks catch it and return it. She gives in, though. After a few moments, all the presents have now been returned. Even better, Gekko has gotten so much better at the Luna Board during this time, that he comes to love it. The PJ Masks are appreciative of Luna Girl’s help, and give her back her Luna Board and Luna Magnet. Luna Girl becomes upset again, though, because she knows they are going to leave now. The PJ Masks are not leaving, because they still need to put back the decorations on the Christmas tree in the town square. With one transition of Catboy’s Cat symbol, all of the decorations are placed back on the Christmas tree. The PJ Masks and Luna Girl press the button to activate the lights, and the Christmas tree shines beautifully. Luna Girl is amazed, but is still disappointed, as she did not get any presents. Catboy grabs a present, though, and presents it to her; in it is a pair of ice skates. The villainess is excited, but states sadly that she has never ice-skated before. Gekko comforts her, saying that he hasn’t as well, and encourages her that they’ll give it a try. The PJ Masks get on the ice rink with Luna Girl, and shout out their signature victory phrase. With Catboy and Owlette by their sides, Gekko and Luna Girl slowly start getting the hang of ice-skating. In just a few moments, the two are now able to ice-skate by themselves, doing a couple of tricks. While all of this is happening, it starts to snow. Owlette is excited, and Gekko tells everyone to catch a snowflake on their tongue. They try it out, and everyone shares a laugh together, ending the episode. *This episode teaches that you should keep trying in order to know whether or not you're good at something. *This is the PJ Masks' seasonal Christmas episode. **This is also the first holiday-related episode. *Luna Girl steals presents from others, similar to "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". *It is revealed that Luna Girl has no one to spend Christmas with. *This is the first time the PJ Masks didn't transform back to their normal identities. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Justine Cheynet-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl